The Last Of Us
by Dumbphy
Summary: AU Le Dernier de Nous (Inspiré du jeu vidéo) Dans un présent alternatif. Blaine est un jeune homme âgé de 25 ans survivant dans les rues de Boston avec sa coéquipière et meilleure amie, Quinn Fabray. Un jour ils vont se voir confier une mission des plus importantes, escorter le protégé des Fireflies. Contexte : Post-zombies apocalypse. Rating T pour langage.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour !

Me voici avec mon premier projet de fanfiction multichapitres nommé _The Last Of Us_ inspirée du jeu vidéo du même nom sorti cette année, développé par Naughty Dog, qui est clairement un de mes jeux vidéos préférés. Ici il n'est pas vraiment question de zombies mais de clickers et runners, je vous conseille de lire un résumé de jeu (ou d'y jouer parce que jfzkafjlazekjgzrjgt vuala).

**Résumé :** Dans un présent alternatif. Blaine est un jeune homme âgé de 25 ans survie dans les rues de Boston avec sa coéquipière et meilleure amie, Quinn Fabray, ils vont se voir confier une mission des plus importantes, escorter le protégé des Fireflies. Contexte : Post-zombies apocalypse.

Rappel: Je ne possède ni les personnages (RIB les aiment trop), ni le contexte (je vais rien faire de vilain Naughty Dog, promis é.è). Et je m'excuse pour les nombre de fautes d'orthographes que vous allez peut-être subir. Ah oui, et je rappelle que je ne fais que m'inspirer du contexte, donc je ne respecterai sûrement pas totalement l'histoire.

Voilà, tout est dit je pense. Enjoieyez vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Cordyceps Unilateralis**

Dans un présent alternatif, avril 2013...

Il y a vingt ans de cela, la population vivait son XXe siècle dans le confort et la technologie dont elle disposait. Guerres, problèmes sociaux, politiques et environnementaux ponctuaient le quotidien de tous ces gens.

Mais cela arriva.

Cela dévasta la population.

Un virus, une infection du champignon cordyceps unilateralis_,_ transmissible par la salive. Une fois que vous êtes mordu il atteint votre cerveau et vous rend fou, hystérique, hors de contrôle. On vous appellera un _runner_. Avec le temps le virus se propage, des grosseurs apparaîtront sur votre visage, vous deviendrez aveugle, votre esprit ne sera que mort, et on vous appellera un _clicker_.  
Depuis ces vingt dernières années les créatures envahissent la planète, se partageant les ruines de l'ancienne civilisation avec les survivants.  
Ces derniers, quant à eux, s'étaient séparés en deux clans distinct : Les _Fireflies_, installés dans les quartiers calmes de Boston ou dans les hôpitaux, ils disposent de matériels médicaux et leurs recherches sur un vaccin pour cette chose est "en bonne voie" disent-ils. Ils possèdent des bases plus ou moins sûres dans tout le pays pour accueillir les survivants. De l'autre côté de la ville, dans l'ancien quartier d'affaires résident les _Hunters_, des pilleurs qui tuent pour le plaisir de simples innocents. Ils s'approprient armes, nourritures et eau potable de cette manière uniquement.

Vous l'aurez compris, Boston est divisé.

Tous n'étaient pas rangés dans ces soit disant clans. C'était le cas de Blaine Anderson, un jeune homme de 25 ans qui avait vécu la pandémie, puis la formation des clans qui se partageaient la ville où il avait grandi, à présent. Il regarda cette ville aux buildings penchant, aux débris omniprésents avec un brin de nostalgie.

« Anderson, magne-toi l'cul si tu veux manger ce soir ! »

Il se retourna pour voir sa coéquipière qui croisait les bras dans son perfecto en cuir noir qu'elle avait pillé dans l'une des miraculeuses boutiques presque intactes à la sortie de la ville, les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, Fabray l'attendait depuis un peu trop longtemps. Blaine lui donna un sourire narquois et enjamba une barrière.

« T'as bien prit les armes ? » s'assura la blonde.

Le jeune homme lui montra le sac à dos qu'il portait sans dire un mot et commença à marcher.

« Pas très bavard aujourd'hui Anderson, hein ? »

« Humpf… »

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, magne ! Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on mangera !»

Et oui, Blaine Anderson vendait des armes en échange de nourriture pour lui et sa coéquipière. Aux _Fireflies_ la plupart du temps, que les _Hunters_ s'empressaient de leur piller, comme ce soir. En ayant choisi ce mode de vie très reclus il s'assurait de rester fidèle à lui-même. Anderson n'est pas un suiveur, il n'obéit à personne, tout ce qu'il fait c'est survivre tant bien que mal et tant pis s'il doit affronter des créatures répugnantes quotidiennement. Il aime ce quotidien. Avec Quinn.

Quinn Fabray, cette blonde au caractère bien trempée qui partage sa vie et sa nourriture. Ils se rencontrèrent quand ils eurent 15 ans, Blaine courait pour échapper désespérément à un _runner_ dans les rues de Boston quand il entendit un coup de feu retentir juste derrière lui, il se retourna et vit une petite blonde tremblante avec un revolver à la main, terrifié. Il apprit qu'elle était seule depuis quelques semaines, que ses parents étaient partis chercher des provisions pour ne jamais revenir. Depuis ce jour, ils ne se quittèrent plus. Le temps passa, les deux adolescents effrayés devinrent deux survivants assez intelligents pour rester en vie.

« Baisse-toi, Fabray ! Tu tiens vraiment à nous faire repérer maintenant ? »

Quinn grommela.

Oui, parce qu'en plus de vivre dans le danger des créatures, ils vivaient aussi dans le danger des humains. Leur logis se trouvait juste à côté de la zone militaire et les militaires, comme tous les autres, n'aimaient pas les intrus. Les militaires apportent une très bonne protection aux _Fireflies. _Les _Hunters_ se protègent très bien eux-mêmes. Les deux acolytes contournèrent les ennuis en faisant le tour de la base, ils arrivèrent devant une sortie de service d'un des laboratoires des _Fireflies, _ils toquèrent trois coups et attendirent.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure brune, typée hispanique leur ouvrit, l'air contrarié.

« C'est pas trop tôt, Anderson !» annonça-t-elle « Fabray. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant la blonde postée aux côtés du brun.

« Ravi de te revoir aussi Lopez. J'aime me faire attendre. » dit-il sur un ton nonchalant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'hispanique.

Santana Lopez, l'un des piliers des _Fireflies_. Elle ne travaille ni dans les laboratoires, ni avec les médecins mais garde cette unité en sureté en assurant l'aide des militaires et un arrivage d'armes fréquent grâce à Anderson et Fabray.

« Bon, montre-moi le sac ! » s'impatienta Santana

Blaine lui tendit avec un sourire en coin, puis croisa les bras d'un air fier et supérieur. Il avait Lopez à sa botte avec ce genre de deal, il allait pouvoir lui demander plus de provisions que prévus. Il adorait ce sentiment de supériorité. Son sourire s'agrandit.

Santana regardait les armes, les scrutait sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables, les chargea, déchargea, visa. Elle semblait satisfaite. La brune vida le sac, posa les armes et tendit un tendit des bons de réapprovisionnement à Blaine sous le regard enchanté de Quinn.

"Lopez." souffla Blaine

"C'est la quantité convenu Anderson !"

"Tu sais très bien que mes armes valent plus que ces malheureusement bons, alors ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir choisi pour les vendre..."

Blaine parlait sur un ton calme et monotone, ignorant le regard haineux de sa coéquipière qui lui soufflait "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? On prend les bons et on se tire d'ici, fissa". Il défiait Lopez du regard maintenant, quand elle sortit de sa poche d'autres bons.

"Voilà, tiens ! Prends-les tes putains de bons !"

Vaincue.

"Super. Maintenant on se tire d'ici Blaine, la nuit est en train de tomber et je n'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer avant d'avoir utilisé ces putain de bons." fit Quinn en faisant son chemin vers la sortie

Blaine s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand il entendit Lopez ajouter quelque chose.

"Croyez-moi, j'aimerai vraiment que vous foutiez le camp, plus que vous n'avez envie de partir mais le boss veut vous voir. Tous les deux."

* * *

Eh bien ceci est la fin du chapitre un, je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit cette fanfiction cet été et que j'ai très longuement hésité à la poster (par rapport à mon temps libre etc) DONC n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en reviews (wesh tavu) et si vous désirez la suite parce que... euh... je suis pas SI sûre que le contexte plaira à tout le monde.

_See ya !_


	2. Chapter 2 - Deal

**Chapitre 2 - Deal**

Les deux acolytes se regardèrent puis sans vraiment poser de questions (presque, Quinn semblait vraiment avoir faim) suivirent Santana et traversèrent le bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent dans un bureau et Santana, monotone, lança :

"Madame Sylvester, Anderson et Fabray sont ici."

La femme en question leva la tête et la hocha. Elle examina les deux personnes en face d'elle avant de prendre la parole.

"Alors ce sont vous les deux gamins assez malins pour arnaquer Miss Lopez. Intéressant"

Sue Sylvester, à la tête des _Fireflies_ depuis sa création. C'est une femme de caractère et la dernière chose à faire dans ce monde est de l'avoir à dos. Si Sylvester peut convaincre l'armée américaine de défendre son clan alors elle peut surement tous faire. Blaine restait donc neutre. Pour l'instant.

Elle se leva pour les regarder plus attentivement et se positionna en face d'eux est commença à parler.

« Heureuse de vous revoir. » Un silence "Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi j'ai demandé à Lopez de vous voir..." Un autre silence "Et bien comme vous l'avez remarqué, les _Fireflies_ recueillent les survivants afin de les protéger. Mais bien sûr que vous le savez !"

Oh, elle faisait surement allusion au fait que Quinn et Blaine furent dans ce camp de survivants pendant plusieurs années avant de s'enfuir. Oui, elle devait faire allusion à cela.

"Peu importe, j'ai une mission à vous confier. Je sais que vous ne travaillez pas pour moi mais je ne vois que vous pour le faire. J'ai besoin que vous escortiez un jeune homme au _Massachusetts State House_ à l'autre bout de la ville où se trouve la base des _Fireflies._ Je pense que mes hommes sont assez qualifiés pour cela et mais vous savez aussi bien échapper aux mutants qu'aux _Hunters_ et militaires... Ce qui nous évitera un malheureux accident. Les Hunters nous repèrent trop facilement dans la ville alors que pour vous, c'est différent. Alors qu'en dites-vous ?" finit-elle avec un sourire un coin qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela.

Silence.

Blaine et Quinn n'en revenaient pas. Ils se regardèrent. Même. Pas. La. Peine.  
Sue semblait avoir compris ce que ces deux-là pensaient et avant que l'un d'eux ne l'ouvre elle les devança.

"Lopez ! Allez le chercher !" lança-t-elle mi agressive, mi victorieuse. Blaine le remarqua, cela n'allais pas se passer comme ça.

Santana quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Dès que la porte fut fermée, les voix s'élevèrent.

"Il est hors de question que nous fassions quoique ce soit pour vous, vous m'entendez ?!" commença Blaine

"Du moins, pas sans quelque chose en retour..." marmonna Quinn

"Ecoutez-moi bien, vous allez escorter ce garçon et vous allez le faire que cela vous plaise ou non, est-ce bien clair ? J'ai promis à son père de veiller sur lui et de l'y amener mais je serai complètement folle de quitter mon poste avec les menaces quotidiennes des _Hunters_ qui sont prêts à nous attaquer à tout moment. Dois-je vous rappeler ce dont je suis capable ? Anderson ? Fabray ?" Silence. "Nous sommes donc d'accord vous -"

"Je vous le répète, il n'en est pas question ! Je ne me trimbalerai pas un gamin dans tout Boston !" cria Blaine "Allez-y vous-même, où est le problème ?"

"Allez, viens Blaine on se casse."

Quinn et Blaine tournèrent le dos à Sylvester mais au moment de sortir la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lopez et un jeune homme aux yeux bleus azurs à ses côtés.  
Blaine ne bougeait plus, c'était un gosse, il avait des yeux bleus magnifiques, des traits fins, une peau sans défaut et des cheveux stylisés malgré cette période post-apocalyptique. Mais d'où venait-il ? Blaine eu vraiment l'air idiot, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le jeune homme comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il était beau, Blaine ne pouvait pas se mentir, il trouvait ce garçon vraiment beau, et ce teint si...

"Porcelaine !"

Oui voilà, porcelaine. Quoi ? Attends, qu'est-ce tu fous Anderson ?

La voix de Sylvester le fit redescendre quand elle annonça :

"Je vous présente Kurt Hummel, mon petit protégé." Elle le prit à ses côtés "Porcelaine, voici Blaine Anderson et Quinn Fabray. Deux anciens réfugiés de notre clan, ils sont excellents pour chasser les infectés, ils auraient pu être d'excellents soldats mais au lieu de cela ils ont choisi la mauvaise voix..."

Oh, Kurt le regardait maintenant, Blaine le fixait en retour.

"Pour la dernière fois, on ne le prendra pas avec nous !" insista Quinn  
"C'est un gosse !" renchérit Blaine

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça venir avec eux ?" avait demandé doucement le garçon

Il avait une voix aiguë et douce mais avec un je ne sais quoi qui lui donnait de l'assurance.

"Porcelaine, je ne peux pas t'accompagné au _Massachusetts State House_comme nous en avions parlés. Les _Hunters_ nous menacent d'attaquer, je préfère rester ici mais j'ai fait en sorte que tu sois entre de bonnes mains."

"Pas moyen que je parte à l'autre bout de la ville avec deux inconnus au style complètement dépassé et des regards de tueurs en série. Non, Sue."

"Ouais, pas moyen qu'on se coltine ce gars 24h sur 24. Un vrai taré." souffla Quinn à Blaine

"J'ai entendu, poufiasse !" alerta Hummel

Les traits de Quinn se figèrent, Blaine lui fit signe de l'ignorer.

"Porcelaine, le fait est que je ne te laisse pas le choix. J'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi et de te garder en sécurité c'est pourquoi tu dois y aller. La base du _Massachusetts State House_ est plus calme et éloignée de tout ce grabuge quotidien et ces jeunes gens t'y accompagneront. Vous partez demain, tous, fin de la discussion."

Kurt fixa le sol en guise de réponse, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que son père n'était plus là pour lui, il n'aimait pas qu'on le mentionne, ni que l'on l'utilise cela comme argument.  
Des voix attirèrent son attention, oh ce n'était que ses deux nouveaux soit disant protecteurs qui argumentaient avec Sue. Ils veulent quelque chose en échange. Kurt se fout de quoi il s'agit, il va s'assoir sur une chaise au coin de la pièce et reste sans dire un mot, attendant que ces deux idiots partent parce que vraiment, partir avec une bande d'inconnus malpropres et aux allures de chasseurs de prime, non merci, il passe son tour. Mais Sue avait l'air d'avoir confiance en eux même si actuellement son regard en disait long sur la façon dont elle allait tuer les deux petits cons qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. Surtout le garçon, quelque chose comme Manderbon... Aufdersonne... Ander-

"ANDERSON !" cria Sue

Oui voilà, Anderson.

Certes il avait un physique très très plaisant, cette allure de rebel survivant plaisait bien à Kurt et des cheveux dotés de magnifiques boucles brunes mais il avait ce sourire en coin, narquois, et très énervant qu'il gardait scotché sur sa face ce qui lui donnait une image d'emmerdeur de première. Et appartement les premières impressions de Kurt furent bonnes puisque Sue était partie dans une rage folle et avait demandé à ce que Anderson et son amie quitte la pièce et qu'on leur indique leur chambre pour la nuit. Attendez, quoi ? Ils vont dormir ici ?

"Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, hein? À chaque fois c'est la même chose, tu cherches la petite bête pour mettre les gens à bout. C'est quoi l'intérêt, Anderson ?"

"Ça m'amuse." répondit-il tout simplement

"Mais t'étais vraiment obligé de lui parler de sa sœur ? Ces gens-là nous permettent de vivre grâce aux bons, Blaine, si on se les met à dos tu me dis comment on fait si demain on a plus de quoi se nourrir ?"

"On meurt ?"

"Arrête, c'est vraiment pas drôle..." fit Quinn d'un ton boudeuse

"Awww, fais pas la tête Quinny !" dit Blaine enjoué en la prenant dans ses bras

Blaine n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les _Fireflies_, il avait changé du tout au tout. Il était désormais distant et froid avec ses amis et se comportait comme un connard avec tous les autres. Mais à cet instant, Quinn crû retrouver son meilleur ami, à l'époque de leurs quinze ans.  
Elle lui rendit son étreinte, profitant de ces instants précieux et rares. Ils se détachèrent.

"Bonne nuit, Quinn."

"Bonne nuit, Blaine."

* * *

Hey-l'eau !

Me revoici avec le chapitre deux, merci à tous pour vos reviews, je réponds au maximum de personnes ! C'est génial que ça plaise pour le moment, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce nouveau chapitre. Laissez-moi vos avis dans les reviews ! Je crois que je vais tenir ce rythme d'un chapitre tous les vendredis soirs !

Sur ceux, à vendredi prochain !

_See ya !_


	3. Chapter 3 - Infecté

**Chapitre 3 - Infecté**

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, le trio se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau de Sue.

"Bien dormi ? Je sais que le confort des lotissement des _Fireflies_ vous manquait." Elle sourit "Venons-en aux faits, vous partirez dans une heure avec Hummel, vous devriez arrivez à destination d'ici trois jours, cinq maximum. La base des _Fireflies_ se trouve dans l'ancien lycée de la ville, dites-leur que c'est moi qui vous envoie. Évitez tout ce qui est mutants, donc souterrains et les trop grandes concentrations d'_Hunters_ ou encore les militaires mais vous êtes déjà aux courant qu'aucun d'eux ne vous fera de traitement de faveur." Silence. Elle se racla la gorge. "Concernant vos nombreuses requêtes... Je les accepte toutes. Avec grande difficulté."

Ils acquiescèrent sans rien ajouter.

"Merci qui ?" soufflait Anderson à Quinn avec un grand sourire

"T'as quand même abusé, mec."

"Tout ce qu'on à faire c'est livré ce gamin vite fait, bien fait et c'est bon ! On peut bâcler le travail, limite le laisser se faire bouffer." proposa Blaine d'un air moqueur

"Eh, le gamin est juste ici, connard." lança Hummel qui était à côté d'eux

"De quoi tu te mêles, Princesse ?" répondit Blaine, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Il vit Hummel être déstabilisé, cela lui suffisait à son ego pour le moment, il sourit avant de se tourner vers Sylvester qui continuait à parler dans le vent. Elle dit quelque chose à propos de la survie de chacun. Blaine pouffa.

"Vraiment ? Excusez-moi mais ici ce sont Fabray et moi les survivants, donc vos conseils de survie vous allez les garder pour vous."

À ces mots Sue se tut (enfin) puis leur demanda de sortir et à Kurt de rassembler ses affaires.  
Dehors Quinn explosa.

"PUTAIN BLAINE C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?" Elle était furieuse "Quand je te demande de fermer ta bouche devant Sylvester pour pas nous la mettre à dos c'est pas pour que t'en rajoute ! Sérieux Blaine, tu fais vraiment chier."

"Avoue de c'était drôle, Quinn !" tenta Blaine avec un sourire

Quinn soupira est partie.

Il ne restait plus que lui.

Et Hummel.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?" attaqua Blaine

"Euh, me rendre à ma chambre ? Donc bouge que je puisse passer."

Hummel le bouscula et disparu au coin du couloir.

**x**

"- et puis quand on reviendra j'irai vandaliser une autre boutique de fringues, j'ai envie de changer de look."

Blaine roula les yeux aux blablatages de Quinn mais sourit parce qu'il savait que c'était son truc. Le vandalisme et les fringues.

"Et je veux que tu vienne avec moi Anderson. Avant que tu ne l'ouvres, oui tu es obligé."

Il acquiesça donc. Après le pétage de câble de Quinn, Blaine était venu la retrouver pour s'excuser et chacun sait que Blaine Anderson ne s'excuse jamais. Auprès de personne. Sauf Quinn.  
Ils étaient devant la porte d'Hummel, attendant que ce dernier finisse son sac.

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il avait la tête baissée, il semblait triste de quitter cet endroit. Blaine ne comprenait pas, il détestait cet endroit, les règles, les gens, tout cela est tellement… pas comme lui. Quinn s'approcha de Kurt et lui tapota l'épaule en lui demandant s'il avait fini. Il hocha doucement la tête, fixant toujours le sol.

Dehors, Sylvester les attendaient déjà, elle avait aussi l'air un peu bouleversé du départ de sa petite tête Porcelaine préférée. Elle soupira et lui donna une accolade. Un pistolet aussi.

« Promet-moi de faire attention là-bas. Quand tout sera plus calme je passerai te voir à la base. Reste sain et sauf, tu m'entends ? » Elle se tourna vers Blaine et Quinn « Veillez sur lui, je n'hésiterai pas à lancer les armées à vos trousses s'il arrive quelque chose » Son regard lançai des éclairs assassins aux deux co-équipiers.

Ils s'éloignèrent pendant que Sue faisait ses derniers adieux à Kurt.

« Pas de bâclage, okay ? »

« Hein ? »

« Blaine, je suis sérieuse, on va accomplir cette mission. Ce gamin n'a rien demandé, alors il est hors de question que tu rejette ta frustration sur lui comme tu le fait avec les autres. C'est bien clair ? Tu te tiens à carreaux. » averti Quinn

« Sinon quoi ? » Blaine répondit, un regard défiant

« Sinon… je te castre ! » enchaîna-t-elle à sa suite avec un rire moqueur

Blaine pouffa avant de taper l'arrière de la tête de Quinn. Ses cheveux roses et blond maintenant devant ses yeux, elle rit aussi.

Kurt les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il fit un dernier signe de la main vers Sue puis celle-ci rentra dans le bâtiment et Blaine crut l'apercevoir lâcher une larme mais se demanda si ce n'était son imagination. Sue Sylvester ne pleure pas. Il y a même une rumeur qui dirait qu'elle n'a même pas de canaux lacrymaux qui sont prévus à cet effet. Il secoua sa tête et entraîna les autres à le suivre. La journée allait être longue…

**x**

La nuit venait de tomber et les trois protagonistes se dirigeaient vers une frontière militaire qu'il avait besoin de franchir sans faire de grabuge et se poser pour la nuit.

« On a besoin de contourner ce camps de contrôle à gauche, il faut passer entre les voitures, généralement vides, qui sont à droite. Le plan c'est que tu passes devant Fabray, tu t'assures que la voie est libre puis tu nous fait signe, une fois que l'on te rejoint on l'alterne, je passe devant et cetera. » Il continua en se tournant vers Kurt « Princesse, ton rôle c'est de rien faire merdé. Tu nous suis et tu la fermes, j'espère que t'as de l'endurance parce qu'en cas de bourde soit prêt à courir pour sauver ton p'tit cul. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Blaine fait signe à Quinn de partir devant, elle sortit son flingue et avança. Kurt fit de même ce qui provoqua chez Blaine un rire moqueur.

« Je sais me servir d'une arme, tu sais. Au camp il y avait des leçons pour apprendre à survire, la moitié du programme scolaire apprend à se débrouiller à l'extérieur. »

« Je sais. » répondit simplement Blaine.

Kurt regarda par-dessus le muret où ils étaient pour apercevoir Quinn continuer d'avancer sans donner de signal. Elle attendait quelque chose.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si vous connaissez Sue, et croyez-moi je la fréquente depuis mon plus jeune âge donc je peux te dire à quel point il est dur de gagner sa confiance, pourquoi vous continuez à éviter les militaires alors que la plupart sont sous ses ordres ? » continua Kurt nonchalamment

« Ecoute gamin, les _Fireflies_ ont toujours pas captés que pour ne pas se faire repérer il fallait se déplacer en petit effectif. Enfin, si, ils le savent mais pour eux « petit » c'est 6 à 10 personnes. Les militaires le savent et quand deux idiots comme nous se pointent certains ne réfléchissent même pas et dégainent leur arme. Même si nos têtes étaient connues, l'information ne serait pas assez répandue pour qu'on ait un accès libre à la ville. On l'a, mais quand ces imbéciles ne regardent pas. » fit Blaine en pointant les deux militaires sur le toit d'un char d'assaut. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? »

Quinn était planquée dernière une voiture alors que les militaires avaient sortis leur lampe de poche et certains s'avançaient dans la direction de Quinn.

« Et merde. » lance Blaine et enjambant le muret « Suis-moi de très près. Fous pas la merde. »

Blaine tentait d'avancer vers Quinn discrètement, merci à la peine ombre de la nuit, il lui faisait des signes pour les rejoindre mais ne les voyaient pas. Il pouvait entendre les militaires dire qu'ils avaient entendu des bruits de pas venant des voitures. Un militaire s'approcha de la voiture dernière laquelle cette dernière était. Blaine sauta et courut vers la voiture pour faire diversion.

« Bonsoir messieurs. » lança-t-il avec un grand sourire narquois

« Attrapez-le ! »

Les militaires se jetèrent sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda l'un des soldats

« Je me balade. »

« Tu te balade ? A cette heure ? Tu ne serais pas un _Hunter_ par hasard ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas avoir une tête de con comme ces abrutis. »

« T'en es sûr ? »

« Vous m'insultez. Je ne- »

« Eh Garry, on en a trouvé un autre qui se cachait dans le coin. » le soldat pointa l'endroit d'où Blaine avait surgit et tenait avec l'autre bras Kurt qui tentait de se débattre tant bien que mal.

Il le jeta au sol, à côté de Blaine.

Blaine roula des yeux en voyant Kurt.

« Vous êtes contaminés ? » demanda sèchement le présumé Garry « Dan, file-moi le scanner ! »

Il le prit et le plaça derrière le cou de Blaine, un petit _beep_ se finit entendre et Garry lança un « Clean ! » et passa à Kurt mais avant d'apercevoir le résultat on entendit un coup de feu. Garry tomba au sol. Et un autre. Un autre. Et encore un autre. Les militaires couraient, ne voyant pas d'où venait les tirs. Kurt était accablé par la vision de ces hommes tombant face contre terre les uns après les autres. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour sa vie. Un dernier coup de feu retentit et les soldats restant se sauvèrent.

Quinn surgit de dernière la voiture.

« Il était moins une, Quinn, putain ! » s'exclama Blaine qui n'avait pas bougé.

« De rien Blaine, à moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te sauver la vie. »

Elle l'aida à se relever. Kurt était toujours au sol, les yeux fermés quand ils entendirent un bruit à répétition _beep beep beep, _cela venait du scanner. Les deux compères s'approchèrent, Quinn prit le scanner dans les mains pour lire l'écran. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que Blaine attendait qu'elle parle. Kurt ouvrit enfin les yeux pour les regarder. Elle montra l'écran à Blaine, ses yeux se figèrent sur le mot affiché clignotant sur un fond rouge.

« Infecté »

* * *

Sali-salut voisinou !

QUELLE FIN.

O.O

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive vendredi prochain donc soyez au rendez-vous !

_See ya !_


	4. Chapter 4 - Trois semaines

**Chapitre 4 – Trois semaines**

« C'est… c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Putain ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui ! » hurlait Blaine en faisant de grands gestes

« Blaine, calme-toi ! »

« Non, c'est un putain d'infecté ! Sylvester nous envoie en mission suicide, tu comprends pas ? Elle veut se débarrasser de nous avec ce p'tit con ! » continuait Blaine sans même écouter sa coéquipière. Il était dans une rage folle, celle que Quinn voit très rarement et lui fait souvent peur car son ami peut devenir incontrôlable dans de tels instants. Soudain Blaine vit Kurt, recroquevillé sur lui-même, au sol, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur « Depuis combien de temps t'as été mordu sale con ? Réponds putain, ou je t'abats sur le champ ! » menaçait Blaine, son souffle était court et sa voix grave et rauque

La peur se lisait facilement dans le regard de Kurt, il voulait répondre mais Blaine l'en empêchai en faisant pression sur sa gorge avec son avant-bras.

« Blaine, lâche-le putain ! » cria Quinn en écartant Blaine

Kurt tomba au sol, à bout de souffle, se tenant la gorge. Ils allaient l'abattre sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Il avait envie de pleurer. C'était la fin.

Quinn retenait le brun.

« Trois semaines. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » attaqua Blaine

Kurt s'éclaircit la voix.

« Trois semaines. Ça fait trois putains de semaines que je me suis fait mordre, okay ? » répondit le jeune en se relevant. Il releva la manche de sa veste pour montrer une magnifique morsure de _runner_ sur son avant-bras.

Quinn s'approcha pour regarder le bras de Kurt, ça n'était pas une morsure récente. Blaine y jeta un œil à son tour, ils s'y connaissent en morsure et n'en avait jamais vu des comme celle-ci.

« C'est impossible. » est tout ce qui sortit de la bouche des deux amis

« Le virus met en général une nuit à se propager, un jour maximum, tu ne devrais plus être humain à l'heure qu'il est. » Quinn dit doucement, comme si elle se le disait à elle-même

« Il y a trois semaines, ma meilleure amie et moi sommes sorti de la base, nous ne sommes pas allés très loin mais assez pour se retrouver encerclés par ces créatures. Nous avons tous les deux été mordus, nous nous sommes réfugiés dans une maison abandonnée pour attendre notre mort. La sienne est venue, pas la mienne. J'ai… j'ai dû l'abattre. » La voix de Kurt se brisa et une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue porcelaine « Nous attendions notre mort ensemble, c'était le seul point positif de cet horrible événement. Pouvoir mourir ensemble. Mais cette chance m'a été arraché par le destin et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. »

« Kurt, je- nous sommes désolés. » dit simplement Quinn en prenant Kurt dans ses bras

Elle jeta un œil sur un Blaine plus confus que jamais, ses yeux fixaient au loin, comme si les buildings allaient lui souffler la réponse. Il hait se sentir mal pour quelqu'un. Il estime qu'il n'a pas à se sentir mal pour Hummel. Tout le monde meurt ici. Il avait entendu Quinn s'excuser pour lui, elle ne le connait que trop bien, elle sait qu'il ne s'excusera jamais. Il avait le droit de se mettre en colère. Ses actes étaient justifiés.

« Sue dit que je suis immunisé. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut que je me rende à la base des _Fireflies_, son QG ici n'a pas assez d'équipement pour mon cas. »

« J'peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Blaine- »

« Non Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'on fait si le virus se réveille en pleine nuit et que ce gosse décide de nous bouffer ?! »

Quinn eu cruellement l'envie de lui répondre « on meurt ? ». Non Quinn, c'est pas le moment de déconner.

« Blaine, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'arrivera pas… Arrête de te poser tant de questions. On se barre d'ici, les coups de feu ont sûrement attirés les _runners_ du coin. »

Quinn prit la main de Kurt et commença à avancer tandis que Blaine se levait pour le rejoindre.

**x**

Blaine se réveilla, aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Il allait faire beau et sûrement chaud aujourd'hui. Il se leva et vit son amie lui tendre une pomme. Il regarda autour de lui, se rappelant de la vieille au soir. Ils avaient trouvés une maison abandonnée dans le coin après l'altercation avec les militaires et avaient tous dormis dans une des pièces, pour plus de sûreté.

« Bonjour Blainey, bien dormi ? » fit la blonde rosée avec un grand sourire

« Humph » grogna le prétendu « Blainey »

Ce dernier joignit Kurt à la table pour manger. Oh oui, les événements de la veille lui revenait définitivement en tête.

« Bonjour » tenta sympathiquement le châtain

Blaine l'ignora, la blonde le vit et pour éviter tout malaise enchaîna rapidement en sortant une carte de la ville.

« Aujourd'hui notre objectif et d'atteindre le centre de Boston, en sachant que les _Hunters_ sont un peu partout dans ce secteur, il va être difficile de les contourner donc Blaine je comptais sur toi pour- »

« A la surface. » coupa –t-il

« Pardon ? » répondit son amie

« Ils sont à la surface, Quinny. » fit-il en fixant les buildings que l'on voyait de la fenêtre « Il suffit de passer par les souterrains, donc le métro, ils n'y sont jamais. »

« Parce que cet endroit est rempli de _runners_ et _clickers_ Blaine. » rétorqua la blonde

« Sue ne veut pas que l'on empreinte les souterrains. » intégra Kurt à la conversation

« Eh gamin, regarde-moi, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de ce que pense Sylvester ? Je l'emmerde. » lança sèchement le brun, il revint à sa coéquipière « C'est notre seul moyen d'atteindre notre but sans nous faire repérer. Je préfère me taper un tas de ces bestioles plutôt que de me faire chopper en compagnie d'un putain infecté. On finira avec une balle dans la tête quand ils verront qu'il est mordu, et tu le sais parfaitement Fabray ! »

Elle semblait prendre en considération ses arguments. Il savait qu'elle allait craquée.

Elle baissa les yeux.

Gagné.

« Parfait ! On part dans une heure. »

Blaine quitta la pièce.

Un silence lourd survolait la pièce. Kurt se tourna vers Quinn, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Tu sais, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Le gros con égocentrique avec son côté brun ténébreux sexy je veux dire. Le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, je lui ai sauvé la vie, et il avait plus l'air d'un petit chiot abandonné. » Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Il était si mignon.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda Kurt curieux, après tout, du personnage de Blaine Anderson.

« Tout, je suppose. » elle soupira « Quand les _Fireflies_ nous ont recueilli, tout allait bien, nous étions en sécurité depuis des semaines. Nous avions de la nourriture, des chambres, d'autres personnes. Nous commencions même a en oublier le monde extérieur et c'est là où Blaine a voulu partir. La plupart des gens du camp étaient ici depuis le début, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et ça rendait Blaine fou. Les entendre parler de leurs problèmes ordinaires quand la menace dehors était pire que tout. Il s'est refermé sur lui-même, il ne parlait presque plus et a optionnellement volé une veste en cuir pour perfectionné sa nouvelle personnalité. Je l'ai vu changé de jour en jour dans ce camp, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre que la personne recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblante de peur que j'aie trouvé dans la rue et qui était mon meilleur ami.

Nous avions eu à faire à tout dehors, _runners_, _crackers_, _Hunters_ et même des militaires qui nous prenaient pour des infectés, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de _Fireflies_ nous trouvent et voient la détresse dans nos yeux. Blaine a lui aussi eu l'occasion de me sauver la vie pendant ses semaines de galère.

Bref, nous avons quittés la base, un soir. Blaine avait besoin de vivre dans ce danger quotidien. Je l'ai suivi. » finit simplement Quinn

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota Kurt

Quinn soupira longuement avant de reprendre.

« J'aime Blaine. Il est ma seule famille. On ne laisse pas tombé sa famille. »

Quinn sentit la confusion de Kurt après sa petite histoire et clarifia la chose.

« Même s'il est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, il reste mon meilleur ami. Et je sais que je compte pour lui malgré ce qu'il peut en ressortir. Nous avons tout vécu ensemble, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. »

Maintenant Kurt était vraiment confus, est-ce que Quinn et Blaine étaient dans une sorte de relation _je-t'aime-moi-non-plus_ ? Ou était-ce juste l'ambigüité ? Tension sexuelle ? Il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer ces deux-là dans une relation. Et Blaine si… Blaine.

Plus sérieusement, il avait du mal à voir Blaine dans une relation avec qui que ce soit, il ne sait même pas comment Quinn pouvait le supporter après toutes ses années, ça ne faisait même pas deux jours que Kurt était en sa compagnie qu'il voulait déjà se sauver et se rendre lui-même au point de rendez-vous.

Certes Blaine est très attirant mais il est très con aussi.

« Je prends beaucoup sur moi, tu sais. Il ne pense pas vraiment tout ce qu'il dit. » reprit-elle

« Pourquoi tu le défends toujours ? Il est horrible avec toi, tu as vu comment il te parle ? Te manipule ? Est-ce que vous êtes dans un genre de relation sado-maso ou quoi ? » s'exclama Kurt d'un seul coup.

Quinn explosa de rire.

« Oh que non, m'engager dans une relation avec Blaine Anderson serait la pire erreur que je puisse faire en ce monde. Je ne m'étalerai pas sur les détails mais on va dire qu'il… est de l'autre côté de la rive. »

Kurt sourit.

Blaine Anderson est _gay_.

* * *

Hey, hey, heyyyy ! Le chapitre quatre est ici !

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire (le plus possible s'il le faut) mais pour l'instant je m'éclate vraiment à écrire ça et ça me donne encore plus envie quand je lis vos reviews, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre, uh !

Pour ceux qui se poserai la question, le problème de Blaine vis-à-vis des Fireflies est inspiré du personnage de Carl dans The Walking Dead (le comic), j'ai trouvé cela intéressant de le retranscrire chez Blaine. On m'a aussi posé beaucoup de questions le jeu vidéo The Last Of Us, l'âge de Kurt et autres. Donc je reviens dessus, j'ai regardé un Let's Play de TLOU avec Pewdiepie le célèbre gamer et pour ce qui en est de l'âge de Kurt il a 17 ans, je le repréciserai plus tard.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE VENDREDI. On passe aux choses sérieuses.

_See ya !_


End file.
